The Mad Hatters
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Alice and Hatter are married and living happily in Wonderland, and one day Hatter takes Alice to see all the other Hatters... Fluffy trouble ensues. Some AxH
1. The Proposal Prologue

**Aurthoress's note: Kay, here it is I was too lazy to incorporate this tidbit of info in the story. After a time span of dating Alice and Hatter got married and moved to Wonderland because they missed it. Any questions just ask. Lastly, I don't own Alice SyFy does (although I wouldn't say no to owning Hatter) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

"Alice, I want you to meet my family," Hatter announced on day.

Alice smiled remembering the adventure that followed the last time that phrase was said. "OK, when would you like to go?"

Hatter thought for a moment. "How does noon sound?"

"But it's 11:50 now!" Alice exclaimed.

"EXACTLY!" he beamed. "No time like the present!"

"But I have to get ready and I hav-"

"Nonsense, they're all mad, they honestly don't care."

"Well if you ins-"

Hatter jumped up from his swivel chair and picked up Alice and spun around. "Thank you ever so much my dear!" He put a very dizzy Alice down and retrieved the most absurdly large top hat that she had ever seen. "Come along," he called to his wife.

Alice merely stared after him. Ever since the young couple had gotten married and moved to Wonderland Hatter had been acting madder than usual. She looked up at the adorable impatient frown on her husband's face. "I'm coming," she sighed.

* * *

**Otay there's the prologue (the other chapters will be **_**much**_** longer), if you like this PLEASE review because I won't write it if no body is reading it.**


	2. The Meeting of Hatters

**Just like last chapter I still don't own Alice or any of the other Hatters mentioned (cookies to who finds the connections) but my lovely readers will be the first to know when I do own… well. Anything of this nature. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

"Hatter, slow down!" Alice called to her husband who was, quit literally, skipping down the street several yards ahead of her.

Instead of slowing down like she had expected, Hatter merely turned around, still skipping, and beamed at his slightly irritated wife. "Come on love," he giggled, "skipping is _much _quicker than that walking of yours!" He turned back and continued scaring many Wonderlanders.

Smiling nervously at everyone, jogged over to the skipper. "Hatter," she hissed, "what has gotten into you?"

"I always act like this," he explained.

"No you don't," she snapped.

"I do when it's time to visit the family!"

Alice blinked at him for a second and the pair skipped/jogged out of town.

**HatterxAlice Halice AlicexHatter Halice HatterxAlice Halice AlicexHatter Halice **

Just as Alice began to get angry at Hatter for leading her off on a wild goose chase said con-man suddenly stopped in front of a very comical house with an enormous cloud of steam billowing up from behind it. "This is it!" he beamed, taking a few bounding leaps towards a white washed fence when Alice's quiet call stopped him.

"Hatter, does everyone in your family act like you?"

He looked at her for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed (he was laughing at her!). "Oh no," he snickered. Alice visibly relaxed. "I'm the normal one in my family!" he finished gasping for breath. Shaking his head he grabbed his wife's elbow and led her into the garden.

The first thing Alice noticed when she walked through the gate was the large, ornate table positioned in the middle of everything. It was completely covered in colorful tea cups and the oddest teapots all belching the steam that made it hard to breathe. Although the tea equipment was nothing compared to the people seated at the table. The elderly man who seemed to be the leader was sporting the official largest top hat Alice had ever seen. Ever. It was bright green and accented with a long equally bright orange trench coat that brushed his ankles. Next to him a younger (but still quite old) man sat clad in yellow and burgundy checkered pants and another large hat of the same style in blue. As truly worrying as these two were the next was truly terrifying. He wore _a lot_ of make up and his fizzy auburn hair poofed out from under his wine colored hat. This man immediately reminded her of Batman's Joker. The one thing all these people had in common (besides the hat) was a mischievous twinkle in their eyes that made you have the urge to go check the cookie jar.

"Grandpa Hats," Hatter asked suddenly, "where's Grandma Alice?"

"Alice?" Alice hissed.

"Yep as in of Legend," he replied. "Why did ya think I knew ya weren't her?"

"Oh Alice will be along soon!" Grandpa Hats chirped happily.

"Oh _her,_" the eldest Hatter grumbled.

"That's The Mad Hatter," Hatter whispered in her ear.

"Aren't you _all_ the mad hatter?"

"Well, yes, but he is _the _Mad Hatter."

"YES I AM!" The Mad Hatter declared, then he bowed grandly to Alice "But you my dear may call me Reginald, or Reggie."

"Hello, Reggie," Alice giggled extending her hand witch Reginald grasped and kissed lightly.

"Oh bother off you old loon!" a woman the same age as Grandpa Hats scowled marching up to the table.

"NO ROOM!" Reginald shouted at her (this confused Alice for the table was made for at least twenty)

"I've been at this table for a hundred and fifty seven years now," the woman stormed. "There was room when I came here the first time and there's still room now!" She turned to Alice and rolled her eyes. "Don't let this doddering old lunatic fool you."

"Alice," Hatter said to his wife clearly worried about the tone of the conversation, "this is Grandma Alice."

"But everyone calls her Ally," Grandpa Hats chimed in.

"Ah you must be Alice of Recent Legend," Grandma Ally smiled. "We've heared so much about you."

"Only good things I hope," Alice half-joked.

Ally laughed tossing her head back in mirth. "Of course dear of course," she chuckled.

"Yes yes she's quite funny," Reggie snapped feeling left out. "That's all good and lovely, but now we must return to the matter at hand." He fixed Alice with a strangely piercing overlook (he looked like he would get distracted before he could focus).

"And that would be?" the ex-New Yorker choked out.

Reggie grinned like the maniac he was. "We must find out how mad you are dear."

* * *

**TADA!!!!! OMG this is my first chapter story and I'm so excited!!!! I want to dedicate this to everyone who favorited or alerted my story, but I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely reviewers by name.**

**MythStar Black Dragon**

**gottasmile416**

**Labmama**

**jblockk**

**I love you all so much!!! More reviews and I'll update quicker! (I have no idea how quickly this update was so wold somebody **_**please tell**_ **me?) And blame any OOCness on the Hatters. That's what helps me sleep at night. Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!=:D**


	3. A Riddle is UncoveredMostlyNot Realy

**Ok my lovely little dub-dubs! You all know the drill: no matter how much I wish I was lying, I do not own Alice or the Hatters, but you little smart cookies already knew that didn't you? If I did own it, Alice 2 would already be on the way and there would be Hatter plushies for you all to enjoy. Before we begin, I have to thank winter heaven for the ingenious idea of the tea tasting. Kay, I'm done… on with the story!!!!!!!**

* * *

"A madness test?" Alice asked incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

"Absolutely not!" Reggie exclaimed. He put his face so close to Alice's that his large square be-speckled nose slightly crushed her smaller one. "But I did hear a lovely one recently," he grinned pulling back. "OK here it goes: Once a Jabberwocky walked into town." He burst into mad giggles here. "What do you think happened next, my dear?" he gasped to Alice, tears streaming down his face.

Alice was slightly taken aback. "Umm…. aren't you suppose to tell the end of the joke?" she asked a little worried things of that nature were different in Wonderland.

"Joke?" Reggie asked confusion painting his face. "I was asking a riddle, my dear. Now, what happens when a Jabberwocky walks into town?"

Alice thought for a moment. "Hmmm…what happens when a Jabberwocky walks into town?"

"What was that?" Grandpa Hats asked looking up from a teacup the size of his own face.

"I'm trying to solve Reggie's riddle," the young woman explained patiently.

"OOOO!" Reggie exclaimed. "I absolutely _love_ riddles! Let's hear it!"

"But you-" Alice stopped herself. "What happens when a Jabberwocky walks into town?" she recited.

"Why that's just silly," Reggie stated. "Preposterous really."

"But it's _your_ riddle!" Alice protested.

Reggie huffed indignantly. "Now my dear how could someone forget their own riddle?" He leaned over to Grandpa Hats and stage whispered, "Looks like we won't have to test _this_ one's sanity," while the younger Hatter giggled.

"Now look here!" Alice shouted. "I am NOT-"

"Temper, temper duckie," the maddest looking Hatter grinned.

"And who might you be?" Alice snapped.

The red-haired man smiled wider, showing off a set of _very_ pointy teeth. ""Why I'm the Mad Hatter of course!" He giggled hysterically to Alice's superb irritation. "Ah, but everyone here insists on calling me Mad."

"Ah, yes," Hatter grinned uncomfortably, "Dear old Dad."

"Dad?" Alice asked twitching a little bit.

"Absolutely duckie!" Mad chirped, reaching over two full plates of crumpets to snag a "special" crumpet and popped it in his mouth whole

Seeing that everyone was done interrogating her Alice carefully sat down in the chair next to her husband and picked up the nearest teacup and pulled it to herself. As soon as the pink and orange polka dotted cup touched her lips Reggie stood up in his chair and bellowed _**"CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP! MOOOOOOOVE DOWN!!" **_Unfortunately, the poor man made to usher Ally down and she reared back and slapped him clean across the cheek.

"I have not had _any_ tea yet you-you-you-" she stormed slamming her fist on the table. "I refuse to move from _this_ spot until I get tea!" In the shocked silence that followed Ally calmly sat down again and delicately sipped her tea. With a shrug Reggie followed suit and poured himself his two hundred and forty seventh cup of tea.

"Does that happen often?" Alice asked Hatter who was sipping tea with an almost bored look on his face.

He looked up. "Oh, Grandma Ally? Almost every time we have a tea party."

Soon the noise of having a bunch of mad men, an irritated woman and a confused woman at the same table for a extended length of time died down and an awkward silence settled over the table. "Soooooooooo, Alice," Reggie beamed. "I think it would be an appropriate time to start the tea-tasting section of our little insanity test."

Alice blinked quickly around the table, but noticed the unconcerned look of apathy plastered across her Hatter's face. He promised to keep her safe, so she decided to put her qualms aside and faced her problems like a big girl. "How exactly are we gonna do this Rege?" she grinned, making the eldest hatter's eyes to light up with excitement from her long awaited participation.

"Well my dear," he giggled, "this is how we do it around here…"

* * *

**DAH DA-DA DAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you all love me ever so much? =^w^= This is my first chapter story so this is my first cliffhanger. I was going to put it all in this chap, but it would have taken even longer to update and it would have been dreadfully long. :/ So to please everyone, I just inserted this lovely little cliffy.**

**Anyways, It's… … … … you guessed it… … … … SHOUT OUT TIME!!!! So to all my wondrous reviewers, Thank you ever so much! ^^ Double thanks to those who reviewed both chaps!**

**winterheaven****  
X-Raye**

**Labmama**** *  
dragongirlj**

**nightingale mistress**

**jblockk**** ***


	4. It's a Tea Tasting Test?

**It has come to my attention that I have not given my Hatters' makers proper recognition, and I'd very much like it if I wasn't sued or kicked off Fanfiction -_- So here they are!**

**Reggie- Bri-chan (Bri if your reading this THANK YOU FOR REGGIE! I love him so!)**

**Grandpa Hats & Grandma Ally- Lewis Carol (I know he's not reading, but I still want to say thanks!)**

**Mad- Tim Burton (If he's- wait why would he be reading this? Oh well, I can't wait till May!)**

**And last but most certainly not least**

**Alice & Hatter- SyFy but we all knew that. (Again, THANKS!)**

**I do however own their nick-names (except Reggie of course) and I am very proud of those little strokes of genius.**

**Hmm I hope that's disclaimer enough for this chapter… ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**P.S. You might want to read the last couple lines of the last chap to catch up. **

* * *

"A tea-tasting test?" Alice asked.

"Absolutely," Mad responded immediately. "Every good Hatter knows their teas inside and out."

"I thought Teas were outlawed," Alice said. This was obviously _not_ the right thing to say.

When those words rolled off her tongue every male Hatter-besides her husband-jumped out of their respective (I think) chairs and swarmed her. "Tea is outlawed!" Hatts wailed. "THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!" Reggie bellowed (it seemed he just couldn't talk in a normal volume) accidentally spraying her with spit. "You have to be incorrect, duckie," Mad worried, eyes darting to the gate as if expecting the police to come in and break up the family gathering. "Wait, WAIT!" Hatter shouted from his seat next to Alice.

Suddenly a shrill whistle was heard over all the hubbub and Ally called out in the loudest voice Alice had ever heard from a woman, and quite possibly man, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST _**SHUT UP?!?!?!?**_" This quieted everyone down and they all returned to their original positions. "Now," she said sweetly, "Hatter has something to say."

"Wha-?" Hatter asked, shocked to find all eyes on him.

"You were going to tell us about the legal situation of tea," she stated calmly.

"Oh, right." Hatter said. "Well while you all have been back here drinking tea the old Queen of Hearts made this stuff that made you feel different emotions."

"Oh that sounds completely vile," Reggie said, his face screwing up in disgust. "Nothing at all like tea."

"Well, Alice-"

"You went too Ally?" Hats interrupted, looking at his wife with confusion.

"No, he means the other Alice," she replied sweetly.

"There's another Alice?" Mad gasped looking around the table.

"Humph. I personally think one is enough," Reggie grumbled.

"Yes there's another Alice!" Alice proclaimed from the other end of the table. "She's right here!"

"Oh he was talking about you," Mad sighed, sitting back down.

"Is it like a rule for Hatters to not like who there son marries?" Alice whispered to Hatter.

"Well, I don't know, I don't have any kids." He shot her a smarmy grin. "Would you like to help me solve that?" he smirked making her blush to the roots.

"That's not a proper tea-time discussion," Ally reprimanded.

"And we have something much more important to do!" Hats declared.

"Indeed we do," Mad grinned wildly.

"We really must begin the test now," Reggie said in a surprisingly calm voice. He quickly grabbed Alice's elbows and marched her to a row of teacups filled with warm liquid. "OK, now take a sip and tell us what it is," Reggie instructed. "Then I'll take a sip and see if you're correct."

"But I've never tasted any of these!" Alice protested, for it was clear she had never had _any_ of these before because of the few teas she had tried none were neon pink or lime green.

"Oh, nonsense," Ally said. "If you're even slightly mad you'll pass this part. It's the next part you have to worry about."

"And how exactly do you know I'm mad?" Alice asked her fictional (or so she had thought before falling through the Looking Glass, but that is a story for another time).

"You're here aren't you?" Ally shot back with a slightly hot edge. "Not only did you _marry _a mad man you came to his mad little world!" She sighed. "But I guess I don't have much room to talk. I had to come here for his sorry rear," she huffed, motioning to her husband who was happily making bubbles in his tea with a straw. "At least yours came after you."

"If you're unhappy why don't you just leave?" Alice asked, before covering her mouth up at what she just said.

"What makes you think I'm unhappy?" Ally asked. "I absolutely love it here! Mad Hatters included," she added with a giggle at the expectant look she was getting from all the males at the table.

"Family matters aside we really must start," Reggie said pressing a cup of electric blue tea into Alice's hands. Sighing she took a sip.

"Hmm…" she said slowly. "Calamine tea with raspberries, strawberries and a base of a dingelfruit and cammernut mix," she rattled off her eyes still closed.

Reggie took a large sip and beamed. "99% correct! The only thing she missed was the hint of lemon zest at the end." With a thoughtful look he added, "If you can do that well on the next one we won't have to do all twenty!"

NEXT CUP NEXT CUP!" Hats and Mad began to chant. With all the flourish of a game show host, Reggie presented Alice with the cup of bitter smelling lime green tea she had noticed when she first started.

She took a long slow sip and sighed. "Jasmine with three green tea leaves, lemon, lime and amersions," she said confidently.

Reggie took a sip and bowed his head in sorrow. "I'm terribly disappointed to say this my dear." He sighed heavily before a boyish grin was plastered across his face. "But you my dear did better than our very own Ally!"

* * *

**I bet you all thought I was dead! Well, ha I proved you all wrong! I think Friday will be my official update day for this story so you all get a nice Friday treat after a long school/work week! **

**MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!!**

dragongirlj

Labmama

alittlefaithinme2

Logan the Awesome

nightingale mistress  
X-Raye

**Oh and to **

**AllMadHere~ Funnily enough I almost died laughing when I wrote that part XD**


	5. Filler Chap

**Hey people! I know I should be updating TMH but I had this in my computer already and I just got my lap top back this morning. -.- Anyways PLEASE don't kill me that is why I posted this little thing. This is my sacrifice to the wonderful reviewers of this story. I ONLY OWN HATTI! **

Alice and Hatter had a daughter. She was just like her father, "sledgehammer" right fist and super self-preservation instincts. On the other hand she was just like her mother, far too overconfident and massive amounts of courage tinged with pure… stupidity.

"_Have you no instincts, love?" Hatter panted, holding his right fist to his chest._

"_I was just trying to help that woman," Alice defended herself. "I had everything under control." She turned in a huff and set off down the street their apartment was on._

_Hatter just stared after her in amazement. Just how many women could do that? He wondered._

_On the way home from their date Alice and Hatter had seen an old woman get attacked. Hatter's gut told him to find the nearest police officer, or simply bolt; however, when he turned to tell Alice his former plan (he knew she would completely disagree with the second) she was already in the fray. Hatter almost wailed at the insanity of it and hopped in the fight, knocking the thugs out with a couple of well-placed blows._

Her name was Amanda "Hatti" Laura Saraleste Williamson.

"_Hatter," Alice announced one afternoon, "I have a problem."_

"_What is it, love?" Hatter asked absently._

"_Well, I don't even know your last name," she admitted._

"_What's wrong with 'Hatter?'" he asked, pouting slightly._

_Alice laughed. "I don't think it's appropriate for a woman to only refer to her husband by his supposed last name," she reasoned motioning to the engagement ring that had been presented to her the night before._

"_Keep forgetting there's __**logic **__here," Hatter grumbled under his breath._

_Again Alice laughed, making Hatter smirk triumphantly as the sound echoed around his ears. "Last name," she insisted when she had regained her composure._

"_Oh that's easy," Hatter said, "it's… … … holy Jabberwock I have no idea!"_

_So they made one up.._

She had a very distinct style. She wore a short dark purple dress over black knee-high converse (her mother had gone back to Earth to get them for her 15th birthday) with dark purple shoestrings. She also wore, after much persistence from her father, a pair of black leggings, splattered with what appeared to be silver paint. And of course, like all Hatters, a black fedora adorned with a purple ribbon and a tiny silver tiara.

"_Hatter, why did you have to get her a hat?" Alice sighed, looking out over the yard where their 8-year-old daughter was attempting to perform the hat tricks Hatter had shown her as soon as she opened her gift._

"_Well, she __**is**__ a Hatter," Hatter defended himself. "She even refers to her self as 'Hatti.'"_

"_Oh wonderful," Alice grumbled, "she'll be as mad as her father. Peachy"  
_

"_And his father and grandfather and great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather," Hatter sing-songed. _

"_OK, fine, I get it," Alice snapped._

"_Wonderful," Hatter beamed._

"_She's going to get in as much trouble as we did, isn't she?" Alice asked after a long pause. She absently began to chew her lip in worry._

_Hatter sighed. He leaned down and rested his chin on his wife's shoulder. "She'll be fine, love." Alice continued to chew. "You know that's a terrible habit," he commented lightly._

"_What is?" Alice asked, confusion painted across her face._

"_Chewing on your lip." Hatter rolled his eyes at Alice's oblivious -ness._

"_Well, why don't you just make me stop?" Alice smirked._

"_That can be arranged." Let's just say Alice's lips were a little too busy to be used as bubblegum._

* * *

**Mmkay, duckies again PLEASE don't kill me because my plot bunnies are on strike and I lost all lappy privileges. I love it when you all review, but since this wasn't TMH I'll understand if I get none. TMH next Friday Scout's honor.**


	6. A Test of Insanity

**Hey there! I promised and I provided, aren't I wonderful? I know right? Yes, I know I updated on Sunday, but yesterday and Saturday Fanfiction decided it would be fun to be stupid and make me feel the need to check my inbox for death threats. Antyways this chapter is dedicated to dragongirlj because I felt a death threat coming from her any day now, so I'm giving her a little present, if you read her reviews you'll know what I'm talking about. =^.^= but enough of that, I don't own any of the below mentioned Hatters/Alice-es or SyFy's Alice. They belong to their respective owners. ON WITH THE STORY!!!**  
________________________________________________________________________

"So am I a Hatter now?" Alice asked looking around at all the happy but shocked faces at the table.

"No of course not," Hats said with exasperation lacing his tone.

"But we have to wait 30 minutes before swimming," Reggie said nodding his head wisely.

"Swimming?"

"Why do you keep forgetting they're _mad_ Alice?" Ally sighed.

"Mad. Right."

"But we really do have to wait 30 minutes."

"Why do we have to wait 30 minutes?"

"We're not sure actually," Hatter shrugged.

"So my dear," Reggie asked her, once again leaning in _far_ too close for her to be completely comfortable. "Are you ready for part two?"

"I thought we had to wait 30 minutes!" Alice protested.

"Why would we do that?" Hats asked, pouring yet more tea into an already overflowing cup.

"Yes. Duckie," Mad said, his face crumpling in agitation. "No need to waste time."

"Just get on with it and quit bugging the poor girl!" Ally scowled. "You three sit _down_ and Hatter would you please introduce this next segment?"

"Of course," Hatter smiled bowing. He turned to his wife. "Alice, love, this next part is very simple. I will ask you the Riddle, and your answer will tell the rest of the family your ROM."

"What's a ROM?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side.

"Rate of Madness," Reggie supplied eagerly, standing up.

"Reginald! SIT _DOWN _and SHUT _UP!_" Ally growled.

"Well exscuuuse me!" Reggie sniffed sitting back down.

"Any time your ready syota," Hats said casting a wary eye at Mad. As it turned out the maddest looking Hatter was sitting in his chair staring at the wait high mushroom behind Alice with utter apathy. However if you knew any Hatter you would know this look of complete boredom actually meant the Hatter in question was in fact wondering if said mushroom would make a good trampoline, and if not any other mischievous purposes it could be used for, and if you have any sense you will either run _very_ far away or quickly find good entertainment for him.

Also taking note of this Alice gulped and turned to Hatter her expression all the confirmation Hatter needed to begin.

"When is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Oh that's easy!" Alice laughed. She had gone and looked up the answer to this after her father had read Lewis Carol's book to her. When is a raven like a writing desk? Ah she should have known.

Wait. _When?_

"Can you repeat that?" Alice asked. "A little more slowly." Hatter complied. "I thought the riddle was 'Why is a raven like a writing desk,'" she said helpfully.

"Of course it isn't!" Mad exclaimed.

"He's right you know," an unfamiliar voice called behind her. Alice quickly turned around and came face-to-face with the stranger.

OK so 'face-to-face- wasn't _quite_ the phrase she'd use, maybe something more like 'face-to-chest'. This man was insanely tall. When Alice looked up (_way_ up) she saw that he too was wearing a top hat, but while all the other Hatters, save her own, looked almost comical this man was far from it. Like Hatter he had a row of stubble lining his jaw and the scars that peppered his face like stars proved that _he_ did not sit around and drink tea all day.

"Uncle Madigan!" Hatter cheered his face lighting up like a little child's. He quickly stood, and Alice was afraid that he was going to glomp the older man, but he just dashed over and shot rapid-fire questions: How are you? How's Alyss? I hope Molly's doing well. Do you have some more hat tricks to show me? I think I figured out a way to punch that's even harder than what you showed me, would you like to see it?

Finally sick of being left in the dark, Alice tapped her husband on the shoulder bringing his attention back to her. "Would you mind introducing me to …?"

"Oh," Hatter beamed. "This is Uncle Madigan."

"The Mad-_less_ Hatter," Reggie grumbled, shooting a distrusting look at his 'newest' grandson.

Hatter scowled at the white-haired man. "But any way," he picked up, once again smiling. "Uncle taught me how to do all my hat tricks and how to punch." When he concluded he looked up at Madigan with unveiled admiration.

Madigan smiled at the praise allowing his eyes to show some emotion, but quickly brushed it off looking at Alice. "So are you going to answer?"

Alice blinked. Answer what? Oh, the riddle. Why-no _when_ is a raven like a writing desk? The more she thought about it the less it made sense. What was it Ally had said? Something about being mad to pass this part… what was it? Alice sighed realizing she wasn't going to remember. Time to think like a mad man- err _wo_man…

"On Saturdays at tea time!" she chirped happily out of the blue.

Hatter beamed his face splitting open like your best Christmas ornament under a five-pound hammer. "Exactly right!" he practically giggled picking her up and swinging her in a circle causing all mad men present to gag.

"She's not a Hatter yet," Mad pouted, but the look of hopelessness belied his supposed belief.

"Well, I think she's mad enough," Reggie piped up.

"Indeed," Hats agreed. "Positively loony."

"Well, like I said earlier, she's living here and she's married to a Hatter, so I'll trust his judgment on her sanity," Ally smiled.

Alice found herself looking to who was obviously Hatter's favorite relative for approval. "You forget I'm not mad," Madigan smirked.

"Even a mad man can see when he's outnumbered," Mad consented. "I still say she's too sane for her own good, but she'll do."

* * *

**Hope that was as good as the others. Woot! Longest chap yet in apology for last week's suck-y chap. So dragongirlj like your present? Madigan in the flesh!!!! Unfortunately, this story is drawing to a close, next week we'll probably say good bye to everybody then there will be an epilogue the next week. Once again, I love my reviewers and sorry for OOC-ness. BYE!!**

**B.T.W.: Uncle Madigan belongs to the genius known as Frank Beddor. Looking Glass Wars trilogy, check it out. Now BYE!!!! for realz.**


	7. The Hat

**YAY! I'm back! And if you will look, I **_**did **_**update on Friday, just a little late. It's kind of a funny story. You see I've had this part all planned out from the beginning so I knew what would happen. So I'm reading Fanfiction and I look at my clock and it says 8:37 and I went SHOOT I HAVE TO UPDATE TO DAY!!! And so with flying fingers I whipped this up, so I hope it's up to par. **

**Like always I don't own Alice, Hatter, Reggie, Ally, Hats, Mad, or Madigan. ON WITH THE STORY!!!! **

* * *

"Good bye, Alice!" Hats chirped to the young woman standing at the gate. "We'll see you soon!"

"Indeed we will," Reggie said an odd bit of superiority like he knew something no one else did.

"I'm gonna miss you girl," Ally whispered in Alice's ear as she gave the younger woman a hug. "It's hard being the only sane one here."

Alice pulled back and smiled. "You forget we're all mad here," she smirked turning Ally's words on her making the elder chuckle.

Alice looked over to the corner of the garden where Hatter and Madigan were having an animated conversation. Well Hatter was at least, Madigan was just standing there nodding with a small smile on his face. Alice would have felt sorry for Hatter and his idol's lack of response if it weren't for the utter joy spread across his face.

"Come on Hatter," Alice called. "We have to leave sometime!"

"I must go as well," Madigan nodded. He flashed a quick smile at Hatter and back flipped into a somersault across the fence much to Hatter's giddiness.

As soon as Alice's hand touched the gate to open it Mad burst into the garden. "WAIT!" he cried. "We're forgetting something!" He walked over to Ally and gave her something that made her blush. It was a light blue top hat. Ally put it on still embarrassed and slightly fuming.

"That's Grandma's top hat," Hatter whispered to his wife. "It shows you actually joined the family. But she never wears it when it's not super important…"

Alice felt a little hurt to be perfectly honest. Here she was, a full Hatter (as far as she knew) and _she_ hadn't been given a hat, but Mad just comes out and flaunts _Ally's_ around. Said mad man walked up to her, his Joker-esque grin making shivers chase each other up her spine like mice.

"Duckie," he purred setting cheese in front of her mice, "you need to speak with Reggie about something."

Alice wanted dearly to snap at him and tell him off, but she settled to cutting a glare at him and stalking off with a most perturbed air about herself. She looked expectantly up at Reggie who still had a terribly confused look on his face, like a six-year-old would have in a tenth grade trigonometry class.

"Try looking under his hat," Mad subjected giggling.

Alice quietly snarled and ripped the hat off of Reggie's head much to his complaints, but his whines stopped almost instantly when everyone saw what was sitting on his head.

It was a tiny lavender top hat.

Mad walked over and gently took the top hat off Reggie's head. "I do believe this belongs to you, Duckie," he said softly pressing the hat into Alice's hands.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Before we do anything I have to tell you: I lied last chapter. I just thought this ended so well, and it would be terrible if I added too much, so there won't be an epilogue, but if anyone can find where I put in the possibility of a sequel and my plot bunnies agree I might post it. Second I have to tell you. This whole story was based off a mishearing. When I was little I thought the Mad Hatter was saying 'When is a raven like a writing desk?' and I randomly remembered that one day and I thought 'Hey what if Hatter asked Alice this riddle? Better yet, what if his family was there? Even more epic, what if his family was the Mad Hatters?!?!?' There was originally going to be an OC in it named Maddie. She was going to be Reggie's wife who couldn't handle the madness and ran away.**

**P.S. I need plot bunnies! Mine are becoming lethargic, and it's bugging me! So if there is **_**ANYTHING**_** you want to read, then shoot it at me, if my plot bunnies like, then maybe they'll get to work, and maybe make up their own stuff. PLEASE! I NEED HELP!!!**


	8. Of Reviews and Sequels

OK you guys. I know I haven't been doing much Alice stuff recently, but I wrote a sequel to The Mad Hatters (The Baby Hatters) and I just gotta know. Is my story not being read by my lovely readers or is it really just that terrible? I posted it on the third, and I've only gotten two reviews. I know what you're thinking: She has two reviews, she should be happy with what she's got. But I went back over my reviews for The Mad Hatters and I got a lot more reviews on the first day than I have this whole time. So please, check it out, review, if you don't like it tell me please! I'll focus my creative juices on another, story that has followers, readers and reviewers.

Oh, and thanks to the two that did review! ^-^

jblockk ~ I love you very much, you review on pretty much everyone of my stories, so thanks X3

eMz ~ I love you too, I just don't know if you've reviewed my other stories, but I still love you!

This is the link to The Baby Hatters, or you can find it on my profile.

.net/s/5867457/1/The_Baby_Hatters


End file.
